


A Good Day

by Dolimir



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in Terminal City are starting to get desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _Freak Nation_.
> 
> Written for Slodwick's 2008 Pixfor1000 comm.

  
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=AGoodDay.jpg)   


 

“Tell me that’s not all there is.” Max Guevara had only reluctantly accepted the position of leader of the transgenics making their home in Terminal City because her guilt for freeing the former soldiers then leaving them directionless gnawed at her night and day. But on days like this, when all eyes were on her, expecting her to perform a miracle, she wondered why she hadn’t made a run for Canada.

Mole chomped on a cigar and snorted humorlessly. “Okay, we won’t tell you.”

Max’s shoulders slumped when she turned back toward the storeroom. There were a few generic looking boxes sitting like lone sentinels on the barren shelves and several large piles of vegetables on the floor. She waved at them, but said nothing.

“Cabbage. Turnips. Potatoes,” Joshua said quietly.

Luke sighed as he looked at the piles. “We’re going to need protein pretty soon.”

“The problem,” Dix interjected, “is we might get away with one or two foraging trips before the city catches on, but White’s men are just itching for us to make any sort of move.”

“True.” Mole stood a little taller. “The good news is we have a handle on their search patterns, but if we send out too big of a party, they’re definitely going to show up and try to crash. Not that we can’t handle them, but it’ll draw the city’s attention and make further scavenging trips even harder.”

Gem hoisted her daughter to her other shoulder. “While the city seems resigned to letting us live on this side of the fence, they’re not allowing us out, and no merchant wants to be seen trading with us for fear of retaliation.”

“What we need are seeds and animals, and a lot of them. Foraging is nothing but a temporary fix. We need to be self-sufficient and we needed it to happen yesterday.” Dix fidgeted nervously as his gaze danced back and forth between his friends.

Max looked back into the storeroom. “How long do we have?”

“Less than a week,” Gem whispered.

Max closed her eyes, wishing she had enough faith in Ben’s Blue Lady to believe that everything would somehow work itself out. The thought of her brother made her open her eyes again. “Where’s Alec?”

“Said he wasn’t much of a committee guy,” Luke told her.

Bastard, she thought, but bit back that train of thought to focus on the problem at hand. “Let me see what I can do.”

The others nodded as she passed and she could tell by their faces they weren’t expecting her to pull off a miracle. Things were going to get desperate, really quick.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Logan’s face told Max everything she needed to know even before he opened his mouth to speak. A part of her wanted to turn off the screen before he could lay out the unpleasant truths that would make her want to scream, but knew she couldn’t. It wasn’t his fault they were in this predicament.

“The only reason they aren’t storming the gates is because they don’t know what sort of armament you possess.”

“Wonderful.”

“Starving you out is their best hope of resolving this situation peacefully.”

Max remained quiet, too overwhelmed to speak.

“Normal is doing his best to put a human face on you as a group, using Gem’s baby to illustrate that you’re no different from anyone else.”

Snorting, Max shook her head. “And that would work if we all looked human.”

Logan nodded. “Let me see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” She was barely able to push the words past her throat before she turned the monitor off.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Mole looked up from his monitor. “We have a non-descript helicopter making a beeline for us.”

“White?” Max asked.

“Don’t know.”

“Sound the alarm. Get everyone under cover.”

Max ran to the roof of the building that housed their control room. Mole was on her heels, wielding a one-shot missile launcher.

The helicopter hovered over the intersection in front of the center and began dropping several large crates. Soon, several hovercrafts began to rise around the city. Four more crates were dropped before the helicopter dipped dangerously to the left then took off like a shot, barely skimming the tops of the surrounding buildings.

“Friend?” Mole asked, as if the concept surprised him.

“Let’s find out.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“It’s seeds!” Luke laughed brightly.

Gem’s hand covered her mouth as tears ran unchecked down her face. “And supplies!”

“Corn. Tomatoes. Beans of all kinds. Cucumbers. Squash. Pumpkins and much more!” Dix plunged his hand into the crate before him and pulled out pack after pack of seeds. “We can do this. We can totally do this.”

“We got incoming in Sewer E-3!” Mole shouted from the doorway of command.

Max turned toward her friends, but they waved her off.

“Go,” Gem said. “We’re on this.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Mole waved two fingers at her then pointed left. Max silently obeyed, watching as Joshua moved right and Mole stayed in the center of the tunnel. Heart pumping, she took a deep breath and focused her hearing on the opening before her.

“Baa!”

Frowning, she straightened and cocked her head, getting Mole’s attention as she did, but before she could say anything, a half dozen sheep stutter-stepped around the corner and stopped when they saw her.

“Ya!” a voice called out from further along the tunnel.

The sheep jumped forward, followed by several large pigs and four cows.

Dalton came around the corner, holding a large stick and prodded the slowest animal in front of him. He grinned at them, but continued forward.

A cart creaked through the opening and Max was shocked to see dozens of cages filled with chickens.

“Hey, Max.” Sweat plastered Alec’s shirt to his chest as he continued forward. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Oh?” she said, because nothing else came to mind. “Why’s that?”

“Because I have no clue how we’re going to get these guys up top.”

Throwing her head back, Max laughed for the first time in weeks.


End file.
